


October prompts: Double

by theonetruenorth



Series: October writing prompts 2020 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Magical Accidents, October prompts 2020, Post-Series, Threesome - but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: When Alec came home in the evening and found his husband mixing drinks and another Magnus watering the potted herbs on the balcony, all he could do was to stand in the entrance of their living room and stare dumbly.“What. The. Fuck.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: October writing prompts 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948783
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	October prompts: Double

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.  
> Might expand it later in a separate fic, if I have the time.

When Alec came home in the evening and found his husband mixing drinks and another Magnus watering the potted herbs on the balcony, all he could do was to stand in the entrance of their living room and stare dumbly.

“What. The. Fuck.”

“Alexander, my darling.” Drinks-Magnus handed him a glass with a wide smile and Alec took it automatically, not even realizing he was doing it. Magnus could have handed him a live snake and Alec would accept it. “There’s no need to be alarmed. Here, let me take this.”

Three generations of Alec’s ancestors probably rolled over in their crypts at how easily Alec gave up his weapons, still too surprised to do anything else. He was stupidly trusting like that, when it came to his warlock

“It seems I had a bit of a slip-up while performing a spell a bit earlier,” Balcony-Magnus said as he finished his task and banished the watering can to god-knows where. “A temporary mishap. The effect should wear off in a couple of hours.”

“So this happened to you before?” Alec finally asked as the shock wore off and he sat down on the couch, taking a sip of his cocktail - sweet and a little sour, just how he liked. Balcony-Magnus sprawled himself elegantly next to him, one arm thrown on the back of the couch.

“A couple of times, yes,” Drinks-Magnus said, sitting down on the other side of him. “Sometimes the energy required for a spell can create a mirror image of the caster. Nothing can be done about it, but it’s not a harmful side effect.”

Alec only hummed in response. As far as magic accidents went, this seemed like a minor consequence. If Magnus wasn’t concerned, he saw no reason to worry about it too much.

“So… which one of you is real? I can’t imagine calling you guys ‘Magnus A’ and ‘Magnus B’ until it’s done.”

“We’re both real,” Drink-Magnus laughed, placing a gentle hand on Alec’s knee. He didn’t even realize he started bouncing it a little. “When this is all over we’ll just merge our memories and experiences. I assure you, darling, we’re both your Magnus and we both love you.”

“Yes,” Balcony-Magnus agreed, his voice quiet and a little amused. He ran his fingers over the back of Alec’s neck, making him shiver. “I wish we could show you  _ exactly  _ how much.”

Alec frowned, looking into his drink as if it held the answer to a question that suddenly popped in his mind. He drained the glass quickly, set it on the coffee table and stood up.

“Alexander?”

Both versions of Magnus called out to him at the same time, both wearing the exact same worried expressions. Alec could see his husband’ mannerism in both copies. It was strangely endearing.

“You’ve planned this,” Alec said, eyes narrowing a little in suspicion. “Maybe not the split, but once it happened, you thought about how you can use it.”

“Can you blame me?” Balcony-Magnus smirked, his expression turning into something seductive, if not more than a little smug. “It’s an unique opportunity. I thought you might like it.”

The thing was… Alec  _ did _ like it. The idea of having both of them, two sets of hands touching him, two bodies bracketing him and keeping him close… Alec would lie if he said he never thought about it. Wouldn’t go through with the fantasy, of course - he was way too possessive to share Magnus with anyone else - but it was a nice thought.

But like this, having two copies of the man he loved? It wouldn’t be cheating. It wouldn’t be sharing with a stranger. 

“Hmm.” Alec gave the two men a quick once over and then nodded to himself. His fingers travelled up, until he could undo his black shirt, one button at the time. He smiled at the way both versions of Magnus followed the movement. “You said this is only going to last a couple of hours. Why are you wasting time, then?”

Both were on him as soon as he finished talking and Alec just laughed at the enthusiasm.


End file.
